miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Kelly
Sir Leon Kelly is the current Commander of the Uskein Formal Army, the Dark Pride's 1st Division and is widely regarded as one of the strongest and most intelligent leaders and swordsmen currently living. Nicknamed the Amber Sentinel, Leon is an Uskeinian child prodigy of swordsmanship and military tactics, guarding his Lord-Commander Shylock from very early childhood and still does to this day. After the Battle of Tempest Rock, Leon was too cast away to sea by Duncan Nightwork and his men. Leon landed upon and Island of Sirens who originally tried to tempt him but Leon was impervious to their songs. They then took him in an slowly grew respect for him, viewing him as a very good friend. Appearance Originally, Leon is an incredibly handsome man, graced with profound beauty, hence his nickname, 'Angel'. Leon had short brown hair, vibrant green eyes and a sharp jaw and a radiant smile, Leon attracted envy from many men of Uskein for his looks. After the Battle of Tempest Rock, Leon was viciously injured with an explosive mine planted on the shore. After his injuries, Leon's face was drastically changed, once the scars had healed, he had lost a part of his jaw resulting in his speech being slightly slurred as he spoke. Furthermore, his features slumped over the left side of his face, showing life-long scars and deformities. Personality Leon in his youth was a highly boisterous and energetic child, having a powerful thirst for knowledge and skill in blades. Leon admired his father and his older brother for their skills with a blade and noticed he had also been given this genetic gift. As he grew older, Leon became far more reserved and calm, viewing composure as an essential trait in a knight and calmness as a necessity. While Leon served as a warrior in the Dark Pride and then as Shylock's 1st Commander, he maintained his calm and level-headed exterior. After his disfigurement at the hands of Duncan Nightwork's men, Leon fell into a long and deep depression, feeling incredible insecure about his looks, something about himself he took great pride in. Leon felt exceptionally lonely during his time in the Siren's Island as its sole inhabitants were seven enigmatic maidens that, at first, treated him as less than a pet. Leon felt very intimidated by the gorgeous looks, noticing slowly that he quietly enjoyed his ability to easily enchant people. Abilities Leon is one of the most highly skilled swordsman living currently. His skills and prowess are known and spoken of across the continent of Helios and even by his enemies. Leon has never lost a single fight, even as a child using only a twig to defend himself. His name is revered among the greats of Swordsmanship and even the High-King has heard of his skill. Leon has such incredibly dexterity, strength and skill with a blade that it is said he can cut the wings from a butterfly mid-flight before it has even noticed. Furthermore, in one of his most famous feats, for the sake of fun, the Queen of a neighbouring kingdom challenged Leon to fight against their greatest archer, Hall Blackway. The two men united in the colosseum and although both of them realised the entire competition was a bit of fun, they were still dedicated. Leon was the victor because - to everyone's utter shock, he managed to cut each arrow in half before they could reach him, eventually knocking Hall to the ground with the pommel of his sword. Mark Leon has the Mark of Aquelia, Goddess of the Sea. So far, Leon has only used the abilities innate to their mark to converse with aquatic entities, being a large motivator for his strong relationship with Sirens and other ocean dwellers. Sword Leon wields a very famous sword, a longsword named Gale's Teeth. Quotes from Leon Quotes about Leon